Koi No Uta
by aicchan
Summary: Sudah begitu banyak tawa dan airmata yang menghiasi lembar-lembar hidup mereka. Tak terhitung suka dan duka yang mereka bagi bersama. Saling bergandengan tangan, berjalan beriringan, memandang masa depan yang membentang. -SECRET sequel- ENJOY


Salju turun perlahan, melapisi jalanan kota Tokyo dengan putih bersih yang seakan tanpa noda. Genma melajukan mobilnya perlahan melintasi jalan yang sepi. Dia sengaja tak memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena dua orang di kursi penumpang sedang tertidur lelap.

Dia tersenyum melihat dua pria muda dengan usia memasuki akhir dua puluhan yang salah satunya telah mencuri perhatian publik Jepang dan kini mulai merambah ke luar negri. Hari ini Nightshade baru saja kembali ke Jepang setelah selesai menjalani rangkaian konsernya ke Korea dan Singapore. Karena itu Genma berpikir, kalau sang bintang dan manajer terkompak dari Konoha itu berhak sedikit waktu untuk menikmati istirahat mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Koi no Uta **© aicchan

Birthday Fic for **SABAKU NO GAARA**!

Dibuat dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya

Dan dalam plot yang seamburadulnya *halah*

Side Story of **SECRET**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mobil hitam dengan kaca yang terjamin keamanannya itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terletak di kawasan perumahan yang bisa terbilang cukup mewah. Rumah bercat putih itu Tampak teduh dengan sebuah pohon besar di sebelah pagarnya dan juga tanaman-tanaman kecil lainnya yang berjajar rapi di pot.

Genma membangunkan dua orang di kursi penumpang, memberi tahu kalau mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Neji yang pertama bangun, sedikit linglung karena badannya masih terasa lelah.

"Kalian bisa tidur lebih nyaman di rumah," Genma membuka bagasi di mana ada dua koper besar di sana, "biar aku yang turunkan. Kau bangunkan saja tuan muda."

Masih menguap, Neji menepuk pipi Gaara sampai pemuda berambut merah itu terbangun, "Kita sudah di rumah. Ayo bangun!"

Gaara bereaksi dan akhirnya membuka mata. Masih setengah sadar dia mengikuti Neji turun dari mobil. Genma membukakan pintu pagar sambil membawa dua koper besar. Supir itu seperti punya kemampuan untuk membawa barang berat seolah sedang membawa dua buah bantal.

"Tidak mampir dulu, Genma-_san_?" tawar Neji sambil memapah Gaara, jaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu tidur lagi di tengah jalan. Persis seperti orang yang memiliki **_hypnolepsy_** yang membuat orang bisa tidur kapan dan dimanapun.

Genma menggeleng, "Kalian istirahat saja. Tiga hari lagi aku jemput," dia meletakkan dua koper yang dia bawa di dekat pintu masuk.

"Terima kasih. Genma-_san_ juga nikmati hari libur ini," kata Neji.

Setelah Genma melaju kembali dengan mobilnya, Neji berniat membuka pintu, tapi ternyata terkunci.

_Tumben?!_ Neji merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang terkait di sekian banyak kunci yang dia punya. Susah payah Neji membuka pintu itu karena Gaara bersandar padanya. Begitu pintu terbuka, rumah tampak sepi tanpa ada suara. Biasanya Hanabi yang selalu mengisi kehampaan di sana. Di rak sepatu yang ada di _genkan_ pun tak tampak jajaran alas kaki seperti biasa, jadi Neji mengasumsikan kalau semua penghuni rumah itu sedang pergi.

"Hei hei hei, naiklah sendiri. Masa kau suruh aku membopongmu?"

Gaara menguap lebar, lalu berdiri meski masih terhuyung.

Neji menggelengkan kepala melihat Gaara yang sudah mirip orang mabuk. _Semoga anak itu selamat sampai ke kamar_. Neji menyeret masuk dua koper di luar lalu dia pun menutup pintu depan. Setelah menyandarkan dua koper besar di dekat pintu dapur, Neji menyusul Gaara ke kamar mereka. Sampai di sana, Neji melihat Gaara sudah terkapar di kasur tanpa sempat melepas jaketnya.

"Ya ampun. Kalau fans melihat polahmu seperti ini, mereka bisa _ilfill_ seketika," akhirnya Neji melepaskan jaket Gaara, tahu pasti kalau pemuda berambut merah pemilik hatinya itu tak akan terbangun. Setelah menyelimuti Gaara sampai sebatas pundak, Neji menyalakan penghangat kamar baru setelahnya berganti pakaian.

Dalam diam dia memandang wajah tidur Gaara yang tampak begitu damai. Rangkaian kegiatan sebagai seorang selebritis yang diperhitungkan di tanah hiburan Asia membuat stamina Gaara sering terkuras habis seperti sekarang.

Neji duduk di sisi Gaara dan menyibak poni panjang yang menutupi tato kanji 'ai' yang terpatri di kening pemuda itu.

Sungguh Neji tak pernah menyangka dia akan bisa menemukan sosok yang membuat hidupnya sempurna. Gaara benar-benar telah mengisi kehampaan hatinya dengan kehangatan yang tak terkira. Sudah banyak kisah yang mereka rangkai sejak masa belia mereka di universitas hingga saat ini kala usia menjelang kepala tiga. Sudah begitu banyak tawa dan airmata yang menghiasi lembar-lembar hidup mereka. Tak terhitung suka dan duka yang mereka bagi bersama. Saling bergandengan tangan, berjalan beriringan, memandang masa depan yang membentang.

Lalu Neji memutuskan untuk mandi dan kemudian tidur. Rasanya setiap sendinya kaku karena perjalanan jauh. Menyambar handuk dari dalam lemari, Neji pun keluar kamar dan dia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang ada di tengah tangga bersama Hanabi.

Belum sempat dua gadis itu bicara, Neji memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, membuat Hanabi langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Gaara sedang tidur, kurasa dia tidak akan bangun sebelum perutnya lapar," kata Neji.

"Kaget sekali lihat koper kalian di bawah. Ku pikir kalian akan langsung pulang ke mansion selepas tour," Hinata meneruskan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Hanabi.

"Gaara memilih pulang kemari. Lagipula kami dapat libur tiga hari."

"Sungguh?" seru Hanabi dengan suara seminim mungkin, "akhirnya… sudah enam bulan kalian tidak menginap di sini. Aku sampai capek menyilangi kalender."

Neji tersenyum, lalu dia memandang Hinata, "Tumben kau kemari?"

"Iya. Kiba sedang ada tugas ke luar kota, jadi dia memintaku tinggal di sini. Katanya kasihan kalau aku sendirian di rumah."

Saat itu Hanabi tertawa pelan, "Mereka itu mesranya tidak hilang-hilang. Sama seperti Neji-_nii_ dan Gaara-_nii_," dia tertawa lagi begitu Neji mengacak rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku masakkan sukiyaki, ya?"

"Apa saja pasti kami makan kalau itu buatanmu. Oiya, mana Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou?"

"Kankurou ikut Otousan ke London sejak bulan kemarin. Temari-_nee_ belum sempat pulang kemari. Mungkin masih sibuk dengan rumah barunya. Mereka pindah kan mendadak sekali."

Penjelasan Hinata membuat Neji ingat kalau kakak sulung Gaara yang tadinya tinggal juga di rumah ini, tepatnya di paviliun yang khusus dibangun oleh Hiashi, ayah Hinata dan Hanabi, kini sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru dan mereka pindah ke sebuah apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari tempat kerja Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah memiliki sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman dan letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Nanti aku telepon saja Temari-_nee_, dia pasti senang kalau tahu kalian sudah pulang," kata Hanabi penuh semangat.

Itu disambut baik oleh Hinata, "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi belanja dan menyiapkan masakan untuk banyak orang. Senangnya."

Merasakan interaksi dengan keluarga seperti ini membuat penat Neji sedikit hilang. Dia berpamitan untuk mandi lalu tidur dan juga berpesan tidak dibangunkan sebelum makan malam. Hinata dan Hanabi memaklumi rasa lelah yang pasti dirasakan kakak sepupu yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandung mereka.

.

.

Gaara terbangun dari nyenyak tidurnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses kerja otaknya, mengingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di kamarnya sementara ingatan terakhirnya adalah saat dia dan Neji dijemput oleh Genma di bandara. Dia berkedip beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan Neji tidur pulas di _futon_. Beranjak dari tidurnya, Gaara bertumpu pada lututnya di sebelah Neji. Dia memandangi wajah tidur Neji yang tak terganggu oleh apapun.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidup saat ini kalau dia tak bertemu dengan Neji. Mungkin dia bisa gila jika Neji tak ada di sisinya. Mengulurkan tangan di saat dia lemah, mendekapnya erat saat dunia terasa menjauh dan begitu asing. Keberadaan Neji adalah satu-satunya yang menjaga kewarasan Gaara di dunia ini.

Tak lama, Neji mulai bergerak dan akhirnya membuka mata, memandang Gaara dengan bias lavendernya yang indah.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun."

Gaara membiarkan telapak tangan Neji menyentuh pipinya, "baru saja."

Mata Neji sekilas melirik jam tangan yang masih dia pakai, "sudah jam tujuh, kita tidur seperti orang pingsan."

"Aku malah tidak ingat kalau sudah sampai ke rumah."

"Kalau kebiasaanmu tidur seperti ini terus, rasanya aku harus membawamu ke dokter," Neji pun bangun dan melipat _futon_ lalu menyimpannya ke dalam lemari. "Tadi Hinata bilang dia akan memasak sukiyaki. Kurasa sekarang pasti sudah matang."

Gaara menyisir rambut dengan jemari, "Kurasa aku butuh mandi dulu."

Barulah setelah Gaara selesai mandi, dia turun bersama Neji. Di _washitsu_, mereka melihat Temari dan Hinata sedang menata piring di meja. Melihat adik bungkunya, Temari langsung berdiri dan memeluk Gaara.

"Senang melihatmu sehat, Gaara," Temari memandang wajah sang adik yang sudah setengah tahun tidak dia lihat langsung. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan, selama tur?"

"Tidak ada. Semua lancar," kata Gaara.

"Kecuali saat kau tumbang sehari sebelum konser di Seoul," Neji menghindari lirikan Gaara dengan melesat cepat ke dapur.

Temari memandang adiknya, "Apa itu benar?"

"Hanya kelelahan biasa. Musim dingin di sana berbeda dengan di Tokyo, jadi aku sedikit lengah."

Refleks Temari memandang kaki Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _neechan_. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar itu Temari tersenyum dan tak membahas lagi, "Nah sekarang kau duduklah! Makanan sebentar lagi matang." Kakak sulung Gaara pun membenahi celemeknya dan masuk ke dapur.

Gaara sendiri langsung duduk dan segera dipepet Hanabi. "—Apa?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat senyum mencurigakan di wajah adik Hinata itu.

"Aku punya satu permintaan pada Gaara-_nii_," Hanabi beranjak sebentar ke meja televisi dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. "LIHAT INI!" serunya seraya menunjukkan sebuah _photobook_ yang merupakan edisi khusus terbatas yang disediakan untuk paket _deluxe_ di peluncuran album terbaru Gaara tepat saat Natal tahun lalu.

"Aku mendapatkan ini setelah mengantri tujuh jam, lho! Untung saja masih kebagian."

Sampai sekarang Gaara tak bisa berkomentar pada Hanabi yang mengumpulkan semua album Gaara. Tak hanya itu, bahkan _photobook_ dan juga beberapa merchandise ada di kamar gadis itu. Semua Hanabi beli dengan uangnya sendiri, entah dari uang bulanannya atau dari hasil kerja sambilannya. Padahal Gaara sudah bilang kalau Hanabi bisa minta langsung padanya kalau dia mau, tapi Hanabi bilang itu sama saja dia tidak menghargai buah karya Gaara dan semua yang terlibat dalam proyek Nightshade. Jadilah Gaara membiarkan Hanabi melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Baru saja Gaara menerima spidol dari Hanabi yang meminta tanda tangannya di _photobook_, mendadak saja listrik padam. Belum lagi Gaara sempat bereaksi, dari arah dapur tampak cahaya temaram, lalu Neji keluar bersama Hinata dan Temari sambil membawa sebuah cake besar dengan lilin-lilin di atasnya.

Kemudian Hanabi berdiri dan bersamaan dengan tiga lainnya, mereka menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday_ pada Gaara, membuat pemuda itu sadar kalau hari ini adalah tanggal sembilan belas Januari.

_"Happy Birthday, dear Gaara~ Happy Birthday to you~"_

Gaara memandang kue besat yang sekarang ada meja. Dia pun memandang orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang telah menjadi kekuatan untuknya, menjadi penjaga keberadaan dirinya. Tanpa mereka, Gaara tak mungkin bisa bertahan.

"_Happy Birthday_," Temari yang pertama memeluk Gaara, diikuti oleh Hanabi dan Hinata, lalu Neji yang mencium pipinya.

Melihat Gaara yang tak berkata apa-apa, Hanabi tertawa, "Kan! Apa aku bilang. Pasti _freeze_, deh."

"Iya. Jadi heran, padahal ini bukan kali pertama kita merayakan ulang tahunnya," Temari akhirnya menyalakan saklar yang tadi sengaja dimatikan. "Ayo tiup lilinnya! Kenapa bengong begitu?"

Menurut, Gaara pun meniup semua nyala api di lilin yang ada di kue.

"Maaf ya kuenya berantakan. Habis dibuatnya buru-buru," ujar Hinata.

Gaara melihat kue yang siapapun pasti akan mengira ini hasil karya seorang chef terlatih dengan krim penghias yang membentuk rangkaian rumit nan indah. Ada kaligrafi kanji 'ai' di tengah kue berbentuk bulat dan bertumpuk tiga itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundang yang lain, tapi karena mendadak, mereka semua sedang ada di luar kota. Shikamaru juga tidak bisa datang karena harus lembur di kantor," Temari berdiri dan masuk ke dapur bersama Hinata. Mereka kembali dengan membawa hidangan sukiyaki yang dijanjikan oleh Hinata.

"Ah… akhirnya. Masakan rumah," Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara. "Pokoknya saat kami kembali ke mansion nanti, kau, Hinata dan Temari-_nee_ harus menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untuk kami."

Hinata tersenyum, "tenang saja, kami pastikan kalian berdua tidak akan kekurangan stok makanan selama sebulan."

Lalu mereka pun menikmati makan malam yang istimewa itu. Hangatnya sukiyaki menambah kehangatan yang dirindukan oleh Gaara dan Neji. Berada di tengah keluarga yang begitu akrab, membuat makan malam terasa berlipat kali lebih nikmat, sesekali diselingi obrolan untuk menutupi waktu enam bulan di mana mereka terpisah oleh kesibukan masing-masing.

Selesai membersihkan panci sukiyaki hingga ke dasar, mereka masih sanggup memakan kue buatan Hinata yang rasanya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Hanabi masih sering mengungkit kalau Kiba adalah pria beruntung karena bisa menikmati masakan seenak ini setiap hari.

Gaara memandang sosok Hinata yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Pemalu dan anggun. Pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah. Benar-benar tipe istri idaman. Apalagi sekarang Hinata mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mengurus rumah tangga tanpa bekerja. Meski belum diberi momongan, tapi itu tak mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Kiba.

Hanabi sendiri sekarang sudah kuliah. Si kecil yang dulu selalu ramai minta tolong Neji atau Gaara untuk mengerjakan PRnya, kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Wajahnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang keras dan mandiri membuat Hanabi menjadi idola di kampusnya. Dia juga menjadi atlit basket berprestasi, membuat banyak klub basket profesional yang ingin mengontraknya. Tapi Hanabi memilih untuk menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikannya baru memutuskan jalan mana yang akan dia pilih. Wanita karir atau atlit profesional.

Temari tak banyak berubah. Setelah kuliah, dia bekerja dan tak lama menikah dengan Shikamaru. Karena dasarnya Temari bukan tipe yang bisa diam di rumah, Shikamaru pun mengizinkan istrinya untuk tetap bekerja.

Kankurou masih seperti yang dulu, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, seolah lupa pada kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi menurut rumor yang dihembuskan Hiashi, Kankurou sekarang sedang dekat secara misterius dengan seorang karyawati baru. Usi amereka terpaut sedikit jauh, tapi itu tak menghalangi hubungan mereka. Meski, ya… sampai sekarang Kankurou masih bungkam setiap kali ditanya tentang kebenaran berita itu.

Yang lain pun tak begitu banyak perubahan. Pasangan mesra selain Gaara dan Neji, siapa lagi kalo bukan si temee dan si dobe, masih tetap tinggal bersama. Naruto kini bekerja di sebuah toko alat musik yang cukup ternama di Tokyo, sementara Sasuke bekerja di perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin oleh kakaknya. Itachi sendiri bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Sakura membuka sebuah butik dan Fuyuki tumbuh menjadi pangeran muda yang sejak kecil sudah memiliki otak bisnis seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Karir Gaara sendiri bisa dikatakan lancar. Memang masih ada beberapa 'serangan' dari media tentang statusnya sebagai seorang homoseksual, tapi itu hanyalah lubang kecil jika dibanding berkembangnya penggemar Gaara di penjuru Jepang, bahkan sekarang merambah ke negara lain. Sampai saat ini dia sudah mengeluarkan enam album dan beberapa single juga lagu khusus untuk pengisi di serial drama atau film layar lebar, bahkan _anime_ dan _game_.

Neji pun senantiasa menemani Gaara. Mengatur jadwal sang bintang dan tak hanya itu saja, Neji sudah seperti ahli gizi yang mengawasi semua makanan untuk Gaara. Benar-benar tanggung jawab bertingkat, sebagai kekasih, manajer, pengawas gizi dan juga dokter pribadi.

"Jadi setelah ini kalian akan fokus kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ya. Urusan Asia dianggap beres, tinggal menunggu reaksi lanjutan. Kalau bagus, mungkin kami akan adakan lagi konser ke luar," jawab Neji lancar. Pengalaman setelah bertahun-tahun mengurusi jatuh bangun langkah Nightshade di dunia musik.

"Asiiiik! Jadi kalian bisa sering pulang donk!" seru Hanabi penuh semangat.

"Tidak janji juga. Jadwal Gaara sudah menumpuk. Kau ingat kan kalau dia juga sudah ada proyek drama dan layar lebar."

Itu membuat Gaara ingin membenamkan diri ke dalam tembok karena dia benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Tapi nyatanya berita itu benar. Sekarang dia mulai menapaki karir sebagai seorang aktor. Padahal dia sudah menolak mati-matian, tapi paksaan Asuma, Kurenai plus tim Pein, Gaara tak bisa menolak. Akhirnya Gaara memberi syarat kalau dia akan menerima naskah drama setelah dia menempuh pendidikan teater dasar di akademi Konoha. Dia tak mau dikatai aktor dadakan yang memanfaatkan ketenarannya.

Dan masa 'sekolah'nya di Konoha berlangsung cepat dan pengajar di sana dengan penuh suka cita menyatakan Gaara telah siap untuk berperan dalam sebuah drama.

Setelah penundaan sekian tahun, sekarang Gaara tak punya alasan untuk menolak tawaran drama dan film layar lebar yang datang padanya. Toh Neji sudah memilih naskah yang pemerannya memiliki sifat yang tak jauh dari sifat asli Gaara. _Cool beauty_ kalau kata Hanabi.

"Karena itu kami fokus di Jepang dan selama tiga bulan kami rehat dari musik dan fokus ke penggarapan film," Neji meletakkan piring kuenya ke meja. "Kalian jangan bocorkan ini ke media, ya?!"

Hanabi tertawa, "harga informasi ini pasti mahal. Kalau tidak boleh ke media, aku jual ke fans saja deh," gadis itu tertawa saat Neji menjitak kepalanya pelan.

Setelah itu Neji dan Gaara pun berpamitan untuk tidur lagi karena waktu tidur adalah kemewahan tersendiri. Tak ada yang melarang karena semua maklu. Hinata bahkan menjanjikan sarapan istimewa esok hari.

.

"Ah… puas sekali bisa makan masakan Hinata," Neji duduk di sisi kasur dengan Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara tak mengelak saat Neji kembali mengusap sisi wajahnya.

"Nikmatilah waktu santaimu ini!"

"Pasti. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sebulan penuh hilang dari permukaan bumi."

"Tak akan terjadi," Neji memandang lurus pada mata Gaara, "dunia tak akan kehilangan radar dari makhluk seindah kau."

Gaara mendengus pelan, "Rayuanmu yang seperti itu sudah tidak mempan."

"Tidak masalah," Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tak akan pernah bosan Neji menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Gaara. Dia memeluk pinggang Gaara, mendekap sosok indah itu dalam rangkulannya. Merasakan panas tubuhnya, detak jantungnya…

Menikmati sentuhan Neji, Gaara pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya bereaksi. Tak ada yang bisa memberinya rasa aman seperti ini, seakan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menyakitinya. Kedua tangan Gaara memeluk Neji erat, meminta sentuhan yang lebih lagi.

Jemari Neji menemukan cincin yang kini menjadi bandul kalung yang melingkar di leher Gaara. Dia mengakhiri ciumannya dan memandang wujud cicin yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk Gaara. Tapi karena sudah tak lagi cukup dikenakan di jari, Gaara menjadikannya aksesoris kalung.

"Kau suka sekali dengan cincin ini. Padahal hadiahku yang lain kau simpan begitu saja di laci."

Gaara juga memandang cincin itu, "Ini hadiah pertamamu untukku. Jelas saja akan aku simpan, kalau masih cukup pun pasti akan selalu aku pakai."

Ada senyum di wajah Neji, "Pamormu pasti melonjak naik kalau penggemar tahu sisi manismu ini."

"Aku yang seperti ini untukmu saja."

Kata-kata Gaara membuat Neji tak bisa menahan diri. Dia mendorong Gaara hingga pemuda berambut merah itu terbaring di tempat tidur, "Ingatkan aku kalau mulutmu itu yang paling perlu diwaspadai."

Mereka kembali berbagi sebuah ciuman yang tak singkat. Bisa bersama tanpa himpitan pekerjaan seperti ini adalah momen yang sangat mereka suka. Karena mereka bisa menikmati detik demi detik sepanjang yang mereka mau.

Kedua mata Gaara terpejam, mempercayai inderanya yang lain untuk mengimbangi gerakan Neji. Kata sudah kehilangan arti bagi mereka kini, hanya pantulan nada ambigu yang menjadi lagu cinta paling sempurna yang ternah tercipta. Lagu cinta yang mengisi rindu hati akan sentuhan sang kekasih. Lagu cinta yang memeluk mereka dalam kehangatan di dunia sempurna yang mereka bangun bersama.

Jalinan jemari mereka menjadi pengikat yang tak akan bisa diputuskan oleh apapun.

.

#

.

"Hei, _sleeping beauty_. Ayo bangun!"

Suara Neji mengusik tidur Gaara. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Neji tersenyum padanya.

"Yang lain sudah pergi, tapi Hinata menjanjikan kalau malam ini semua akan berkumpul dan kita akan makan malam yang lebih istimewa lagi."

Gaara pun duduk, membiarkan kain tipis yang menyelimutinya jatuh. Neji mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti Gaara lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi atau aku buat kau tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur sampai makan malam tiba."

Sebuah bantal melayang telak ke wajah Neji.

"Daripada kau buang-buang waktu, lebih baik hangatkan sarapan! Aku lapar sekali."

Neji menyingkirkan bantal dari mukanya, "Baik, Tuan Muda. Saat anda selesai mandi, semua sudah tersaji di meja," dia terkekeh melihat wajah Gaara yang masam seperti biasa kalau dia menggodanya dengan panggilan 'Tuan Muda'.

Kemudian Neji beranjak ke dapur dan Gaara ke kamar mandi.

Pagi hari yang seperti dulu, saat mereka masih mahasiswa. Saat masa muda memekarkan bunga cinta di antara liku kehidupan yang masih mereka raba. Terkadang menyesatkan, membuat mereka merasa ingin menyerah, namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap berjuang, karena mereka tak sendiri. Mereka tak pernah sendiri.

Lalu mereka berdua menikmati santap pagi di _washitsu_, memandang langit pagi di musim dingin yang lumayan bersahabat. Matahari menampakkan cahayanya di tengah biru langit yang sedikit terhias oleh awan putih.

"Pagi yang damai, ya? Kau ingat dulu setiap pagi sebelum kuliah, pasti heboh semua. Yang Hanabi bingung mencari kaus kakinya, yang Hinata sibuk menyiapkan bekal, yang kau kelupaan di mana meletakkan buku diktatmu."

"Jangan lupakan kau yang sibuk mencari jaket yang malam sebelumnya kau pinjamkan pada Naruto."

Neji tertawa, "rumah ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan, ya? Rasanya tidak rela pergi dari sini."

Anggukan menjadi tanda setuju dari Gaara, "Tapi sejauh apapun kita pergi, rumah ini akan tetap ada di sini, menanti kita pulang."

Setelah puas dengan hasil masakan Hinata yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, keduanya membereskan semua yang kotor lalu bersantai di _washitsu_. Neji menonton televisi dengan Gaara berbaring di _tatami_ dan menjadikan kakinya sebagai bantal.

Kehangatan di rumah ini senantiasa menemani mereka meski mereka berada jauh. Kenangan yang berharga, cinta dan kasih sayang tulus yang diberikan tanpa pamrih telah membentuk mereka menjadi pribadi yang yakin bahwa di balik semua musibah, dibalik semua kegagalan dan kesedihan, akan ada kebahagiaan. Sekecil dan setipis apapun harapan, selama mereka yakin ada tangan-tangan yang menopang mereka, jalan keluar akan tampak.

Bagi Gaara dan Neji, rumah inilah sumber semangat mereka. Akar yang menopang setiap langkah mereka.

"Kita jalan ke shibuya, yuk."

"Hah? Kau gila? Bisa-bisa kau diserbu fansmu."

"Tidak akan," kata Gaara, "ini musim dingin. Aku bisa pakai topi hangat dan kacamata. Poniku juga sudah panjang, tato ini bisa ditutupi."

Tak akan pernah bisa membantah kalau Gaara sudah punya keinginan, Neji menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah. Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan saja."

"Kakimu?"

"Aku pakai alat bantunya."

Sekali lagi Neji menghela napas. Memang kadang dia masih suka kelewat cemas pada kondisi kaki Gaara, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Luka lama itu sudah terlampau terlambat untuk ditangani dengan operasi, tapi Gaara tak pernah mempermasalahkan kondisinya. Tak ada yang mempermasalahkan kondisinya karena itu adalah satu bagian menyakitkan yang mendewasakan mereka semua.

"Ya sudah. Kau tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan mantelm juga obat penghilang rasa sakit. Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

Patuh, Gaara pun duduk dan membiarkan Neji ke atas. Dia mematikan televisi dan juga penghangat ruangan lalu menutup tirai jendela dan menyalakan lampu teras. Neji kembali dengan membawa mantel tebal juga syal, perkiraan cuaca mengatakan salju akan turun sekitar pukul sebelas siang nanti.

"Sudah siap?" Neji merapatkan mantelnya sendiri. Dia memandang sosok Gaara yang terbalut mantel berwarna putih-biru. Kacamata ber-frame merah menyamarkan kilau emerald yang sangat Neji suka. Tato di kening Gaara juga sudah tersamar sempurna dan topi rajut dengan dua sisi menjuntai menyamarkan wajah Gaara. Semoga saja mereka selamat sampai di rumah. Kalau sampai mereka kepergok jalan di tempat umum, mereka harus menghadapi Pein, yang mana lebih horor dari pada Asuma sekalu pimpinan Konoha.

Gaara menyandang ranselnya lalu mengikuti Neji ke luar rumah. Berdampingan mereka berjalan menuju ke stasiun. Sudah lama rasanya tidak menikmati udara bebas seperti ini. Berjalan berdua bersama Neji, tanpa sorotan publik, tanpa incaran media, Gaara seolah menjadi dirinya yang dulu saat belum masuk ke industri hiburan.

"Kita beli kado untuk semua, ya?! Hitung-hitung kado natal dan tahun baru yang tertunda."

Neji tersenyum, "Yang ulang tahun kan kau, kenapa malah mau beli kado untuk yang lain?"

"Karena dari mereka aku sudah mendapatkan kado yang paling aku inginkan. Keluarga."

Meji meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggam jemarinya, "Kau juga telah memberi mereka kadi yang sama, Gaara. Tapi kurasa mereka juga tidak akan menolak kalau kau beri hadiah lain."

Gaara ikut tersenyum. Ekspresi langka yang hanya bisa dia berikan pada mereka yang terdekat, "Kalau begitu, hari ini kau juga jadi pengangkat barang ya, pak manajer."

"Siap, Tuan Muda."

Gaara meremas genggaman Neji, membuat pria muda berambut panjang itu meringis.

Langit biru memayungi dua insan itu, menjanjikan satu hari yang istimewa, sama seperti hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui. Karena setiap detik adalah sebuah keistimewaan yang tiada ternilai.

Karena mereka masih bersama.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

MAAF KADONYA TELAT, GAARA-SAMAAAA! #dipendempasir

Well ini tak mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu, Kazekage_-sama_ #dipendemlagi

Okelah~ semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan berkenan di hati XD *kabur sebelum ditimpuk*


End file.
